


Query

by Phimini



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, M/M, just a small silly thing, rhysothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phimini/pseuds/Phimini
Summary: How many years had it been since that godforsaken mission... and it was still haunting Tim...





	Query

Rhys slowly tapped away on his keyboard, eyes half lidded as he stared at the seemingly unending lines of code on his screen. He was bored out of his mind, but he had to force himself to continue, otherwise the work would never get done. Working from home always meant he had to fight the urge to wander out of his home office just to pester Tim for attention. Whenever he did, though, Tim was good about herding him back to his office with a promise of something tasty to eat. Usually ice cream.

Curse him. He knew his one weakness. 

(Okay, if he was being honest with himself, it was definitely not his only weakness.)

Rhys had left his office door open and he could sometimes hear Tim shuffling around the kitchen, working diligently to prepare lunch. Rhys wasn’t sure what it was, but it smelled divine. He leaned back in his chair to close his eyes and inhale the delicious smell wafting in. He wondered what Tim was making. Maybe his secret recipe tomato soup? With his special bacon grilled cheese? 

Rhys resisted the urge to moan at the thought. 

“God damn it!”

Rhys jumped in his seat and straightened at the angry shout from the kitchen. “Tim?” He caught sight of Tim for a moment as the man strode past his office door on his way to the lounge. “Tim?” he called out again, standing from his cushy office chair. “Are you alright?”

He left his office and saw Tim standing at the book case, fiddling with the stereo sitting on a middle shelf. Rhys opened his mouth to ask what he was up to, but was interrupted as a song started playing over the sound system. Tim turned towards Rhys, his brows pulled low and a petulant little frown marring his handsome features. 

Rhys closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. “Oh.” 

"If it's stuck in my head, it's gonna be stuck in yours, too," Tim muttered unhappily. Rhys heard Tim shuffle past him, grumbling quietly as the upbeat pop song continued to play through the whole damn house. Was it too late to kick Tim out and banish him from his life completely?

Rhys dropped his hands and stalked back to his office with a frown, already singing that damn song under his breath as he walked. “You’ve got a good lookin’ mainframe...”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah um, just a dumb little thing I wrote because I think Tim would have that song stuck in his head for the rest of his life and he hates it. I tried to be clever with the title, using lyrics from the song without making it obvious but idk. 
> 
> BIG SHRUG
> 
> I'm on the tumbum if y'all care. I rebagle a lot of cats so if you don't like cats then probably don't look.  
> http://0-0136.tumblr.com/


End file.
